leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pbnjelly/CCC4: Vis, the Elementalist
|date = TBA |health = 3 |attack = 3 |spells = 9 |difficulty = 9 |hp = 345 (+80) |mana = 250 (+50) |damage = 50 (+3) |range = |armor = 14 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2%) |healthregen = 4.75 (+0.5) |manaregen = 7 (+0.7) |ms = 335 }} Vis, the Elementalist is a custom champion in League of Legends designed to participate in the CCC (yes, the names are cheesy - I am not a creative man) Abilities Whenever Vis casts a basic ability, he gains a stack of Momentum. for every stack of momentum, his spells gain more damage, at the cost of 20 more Mana, up to 5 stacks. Momentum stacks decay over 4 seconds. |description2 = Upon casting a basic Ability, Vis gains an Elemental Charge, granting buffs depending on the Element of the charge. Charges last for 5 seconds and are refreshed upon using the same Element before the duration is over. }} Vis blasts a targeted location with fire, dealing Magic Damage and leaving behind an area of scorched earth, damaging any enemies that remain within 200 units. Ignis lasts for 4 seconds. |description2 = Vis gains 5% Ability Power. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Vis creates a burst of water on a target location, dealing Magic Damage and leaving behind a small stream of water, speeding up any allies within 200 units by . Aqua lasts for 4 seconds. |description2 = Vis regenerates 1% of his Maximum HP and MP per second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Vis strikes a target location with lightning, dealing Magic Damage and leaving behind a storm cloud, stunning enemies within 200 units for seconds. The same target can not be stunned again for 2 seconds. Fulmen lasts for 4 seconds. |description2 = Vis's abilities will lower enemies' Magic resist by 10 for 4 seconds. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 6 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 800 |targeting='Fusionem Magna' is an Area of Effect Spell. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Combining Ignis Charge and Aqua Charge will create Nebula: Dealing Magic Damage and Silencing enemies inside its radius for seconds * Combining Ignis Charge and Fulmen Charge will create Clades: Dealing Magic Damage plus of the Initial Magic Damage over 3 seconds after leaving the radius. * Combining Aqua Charge and Fulmen Charge will create Tempest: Dealing Magic Damage and slowing enemies inside its radius by . *Combining Ignis Charge, Aqua Charge and Fulmen Charge will create Elementum Ultima dealing times the Magic Damage and Damage over Time. }} End Notes * I have been informed he holds some similarites to a DOTA character called "Invoker". I assure you, I had no previous knowledge of this. It's like if you invented ice cream today just to find out it's existed forever. ** EDIT: I have now looked at Invoker and added a "charge" mechanic inspired by him. * As soon as I come up with an actually decent lore and general background, that will be added. * Constructive feedback and helpful tips are greatly appreciated. This is my first custom champion and I will probably make more, so help make them better! * I am undecided on this: after CDR, his cooldowns are lower than the durations, so should he be able to have multiple instances of the same ability, or should a new one just cause the older one to disappear?